


The Restoration of Fate

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Realities, M/M, Reunited again, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Stuff, eh, i dont know how to tag this fic, longing oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: A sequel to an unwritten story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lai Natalie. I hope you like this :)

Oikawa Tooru is a man who believes in Fate. 

 

Or “The Man of Fate,” as he’d like to call himself. 

 

Yes, yes, he knows it’s lame and cheesy, but he likes the sound of it so no one’s going to stop him. 

 

Anyway, Oikawa Tooru has always believed in Fate. Just like how he believes in aliens, he also believes that there is a greater being out there who helps people meet their special someone. Someone who helps people get to where they needed to be and be the person they are destined to be. He has always believed in Fate, ever since he was a kid, for as long as he could remember. 

 

He believes that Fate is everywhere, always working, always helping, and always functioning. He believes that fate favors him. He believes that Fate have always helped him. But for the past few years, it seems like Fate hated him. 

 

He had tried so many times to go back, prayed so many times, pleaded so many times and yet, nothing. The first, last and only thing he ever asked for was something that Fate is not willing to give and it hurts. It hurts so much. 

 

It hurts to be given a taste of what you desire the most only for it to be ripped away from your hands in an instant. 

 

It hurts. 

 

It hurts beyond comparison. 

 

It’s been years now and the pain still burns as much as it did the first time it hit him but still, still Oikawa Tooru couldn’t, wouldn’t let go. The chances of him returning to that place was nonexistent and he had stopped pleading Fate but still, a part of him is still waiting for that time that he’ll be able to go back. He holds it close, as if it’s a flickering candle that he’s shielding from the howling wind. 

 

So, for the past four years, that has been Tooru’s life. He’d already given up actively searching for a way back and he pretends that he’s okay and everything is fine in his life while deep down he suffers from the black hole that has taken residence in the space where his heart should be and clings to that minuscule fragment of hope that one day he’d be able to go back. 

 

He exists in that state of agonizing dysphoria and there is no one there to hold him and tell him that he’ll be okay. 

 

So when he wakes up in a chilly Saturday morning, he never expected for anything to change or anything good to happen to him. He had learned to never expect anything anymore. 

 

Tooru opens his eyes and he shivers as the cold finally registers in his mind. He burrows deeper into his sheets, debating with himself whether he should get out of bed now and do his paper or sleep for five hours more. 

 

A few minutes later, logic finally wins and Tooru parts from his bed with a reluctant sigh. With his phone in hand and his blanket wrapped around him, Tooru steps out his room and sees Makki and Mattsun cuddled up on the couch, mugs of steaming chocolate in their hands. 

 

Tooru mutter a sleepy ‘good morning’ and heads straight for the kitchen with the intent of making some tea before he faces the horrible enemy they call thesis. There were a few minutes of bliss as the three of them lazily exchanged words about mundane things while Tooru waited for the water to boil. 

 

Tooru settles down on one of the bar stools and decides to check if he had received any important emails or texts.  


And that was when he realizes it. It was not his phone. Yes, it was the same model, the same color, even the same password but it wasn’t his. It didn’t _feel_ like his. 

 

Tooru felt his heart picking up its pace and he takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. 

 

_It can’t be. There was no way. Tooru was dreaming or imagining things. He was just feeling weird because he only had five hours of sleep. There was no way that what Tooru is hoping for is happening. Tooru’s just dreaming or maybe the sadness that he had bottled up for years had finally spilled over and has come with a vengeance. Yeah. That’s it._

 

With jerky movements he opens the password protected folder that he has on his phone and Tooru takes in a shaky breath. The photos are there. The photos of him and Hajime in that winter four years ago. Him using Hajime’s navy blue scarf while Hajime wore his red scarf. They were holding hands and there were both blushing like tomatoes but the two of them were smiling. They look so happy.

 

And as the kettle whistles, the truth dawns on him. 

 

He is back. 

 

The sound of the bar stool being pushed back suddenly caught Makki’s and Mattsun’s attention and they both look at Tooru who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a dazed expression. 

 

“Oikawa…?”

 

Tooru blinks at the soft and hesitant voice that Makki used and the realization hits him square in the face again. He was back. He was finally back. After four years he was back. He can finally see-

 

“Where’s Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks urgently and Makki and Mattsun are both taken aback. 

 

“Umm…in Kyoto University…? Because he’s studying medicine there? Tooru, you know this already. Are you okay?” 

 

Oh, yeah. That’s right. Hajime had told him before that he was going to Kyoto University to study medicine. Yeah. Tooru knows that. 

 

“Tooru…?”

 

“I’m-I’m okay, Mattsun. I’m okay,” Tooru answers, a bit breathless as he heads straight back to his room, and he changes quickly, not even bothering to close his door. 

 

He finishes changing in speed record and in seconds he was already by the door, putting on his shoes. But before he could open the door, Makki grasps his arm and looks at him like he’d suddenly grown two heads. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“To Iwa-chan’s.”

 

“What?! Are you crazy?! Iwaizumi’s in Kyoto and we’re in Tokyo!” 

 

Tooru couldn’t help but grin at the incredulous look on Makki’s face. Yeah, maybe he really has gone crazy. But that’s okay. As long as he gets to see Hajime again. 

 

“It’s fine. I just need to see him.” 

 

Makki looks at him for a few seconds, looks at his smile before he reluctantly loosens his hold on Tooru’s arm. 

 

“…Okay. Be careful.” 

 

Tooru nods and he steps out of the apartment and into the streets. 

 

The ride to Kyoto was nothing but a blur to Tooru. He couldn’t focus on anything. He was scared but excited at the same time. He wanted to call Hajime first, to make sure, but he stopped himself before he could because he wanted to confirm it with his own eyes. He wanted to see for himself. A part of him still couldn’t believe that he’s back but the photos in his phone are proof enough and that’s why he wanted to make sure of it himself. 

 

Before he knows it he’s already in Kyoto and immediately it registers in Tooru’s mind that he didn’t know exactly where Hajime is. He doesn’t even know if Hajime is on the campus or somewhere else. Tooru doesn’t even know where Hajime lives. 

 

Frustration and anger were slowly making their way into Tooru’s system but before Tooru could give in, he receives a text from Mattsun. 

 

_'Iwaizumi doesn’t have classes today. Student dormitories. Room 14.'_

 

Tooru replies with a ‘thank you’ and he’s off running again. 

 

He finds the dorm five minutes later and was about to sprint there when he sees a familiar spiky hair by a bench not so far away from Tooru. 

 

And Tooru, unable to hold back, calls out his name. 

 

“Hajime!” 

 

Hajime jolts, and slowly, oh so slowly, he turns and wide green eyes meets teary chocolate-brown ones. 

 

“Tooru…?” Hajime calls out hesitantly and Tooru couldn’t stop his tears from falling because he’s back. He’s finally back here. 

 

Before he could say anything else, Hajime was already enveloping him in a tight and desperate hug and Tooru holds on to him just as tight. 

 

“You’re here. Y-you’re really here,” Hajime whispers lowly, his voice thick with emotions and Tooru felt the tears as Hajime buries his face on the junction where his neck and shoulder meets. 

 

“Yes, I’m here. I’m really here,” Tooru answers back as he buries his face on Hajime’s shoulder and inhales his familiar scent; happiness steadily bubbling up inside him. 

 

It seems like Fate is favoring Oikawa Tooru again.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to sleep or im going to die


End file.
